1. Field of the Invention
This invention provides novel fuel-soluble substituted aromatic polyalkyl ether fuel additives which are useful for the prevention and control of engine deposits, particularly intake valve deposits.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is well known that automobile engines tend to form deposits on the surface of engine components, such as carburetor ports, throttle bodies, fuel injectors, intake ports and intake valves, due to the oxidation and polymerization of hydrocarbon fuel. These deposits, even when present in relatively minor amounts, often cause noticeable driveability problems, such as stalling and poor acceleration. Moreover, engine deposits can significantly increase an automobile's fuel consumption and production of exhaust pollutants. Therefore, the development of effective fuel detergents or "deposit control" additives to prevent or control such deposits is of considerable importance and numerous such materials are known in the art.
For example, aliphatic hydrocarbon-substituted phenols are known to reduce engine deposits when used in fuel compositions. U.S. Pat. No. 3,849,085, issued Nov. 19, 1974 to Kreuz et al., discloses a motor fuel composition comprising a mixture of hydrocarbons in the gasoline boiling range containing about 0.01 to about 0.25 volume percent of a high molecular weight aliphatic hydrocarbon-substituted phenol in which the aliphatic hydrocarbon radical has an average molecular weight in the range of about 500 to about 3,500. This patent teaches that gasoline compositions containing minor amounts of an aliphatic hydrocarbon-substituted phenol not only prevent or inhibit the formation of intake valve and port deposits in a gasoline engine, but also enhance the performance of the fuel composition in engines designed to operate at higher operating temperatures with a minimum of decomposition and deposit formation in the manifold of the engine.
Polyether amine fuel additives are also well known in the art for the prevention and control of engine deposits. These polyether additives have a polyoxyalkylene "backbone", i.e., the polyether portion of the molecule consists of repeating oxyalkylene units. U.S. Pat. No. 4,191,537, issued Mar. 4, 1980 to Lewis et al., for example, discloses a fuel composition comprising a major portion of hydrocarbons boiling in the gasoline range and from 30 to 2,000 ppm of a hydrocarbyl polyoxyalkylene aminocarbamate having a molecular weight from about 600 to 10,000, and at least one basic nitrogen atom. The hydrocarbyl polyoxyalkylene moiety is composed of oxyalkylene units having from 2 to 5 carbon atoms in each oxyalkylene unit. These fuel compositions are taught to maintain the cleanliness of intake systems without contributing to combustion chamber deposits.
Aromatic compounds containing a poly(oxyalkylene) moiety are also known in the art. For example, the above-mentioned U.S. Pat. No. 4,191,537, discloses alkylphenyl poly(oxyalkylene) polymers which are useful as intermediates in the preparation of alkylphenyl poly(oxyalkylene) aminocarbamates.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,881,945, issued Nov. 21, 1989 to Buckley, discloses a fuel composition comprising a hydrocarbon boiling in the gasoline or diesel range and from about 30 to about 5,000 parts per million of a fuel soluble alkylphenyl polyoxyalkylene aminocarbamate having at least one basic nitrogen and an average molecular weight of about 800 to 6,000 and wherein the alkyl group contains at least 40 carbon atoms.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,112,364, issued May 12, 1992 to Rath et al., discloses gasoline-engine fuels which contain small amounts of a polyetheramine and/or a polyetheramine derivative, wherein the polyetheramine is prepared by reductive amination of a phenol-initiated or alkylphenol-initiated polyether with ammonia or a primary amine.
It has now been discovered that certain substituted aromatic polyalkyl ethers provide excellent control of engine deposits, especially intake valve deposits, when employed as fuel additives in fuel compositions.